The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy. film begins with the villains plotting at the Outlands volcano in Scar's lair about how to get rid of the Irelanders Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Those meddlesome Irelanders have foiled our plans for a very long time. Scar: Yes, especially since The Lion Guard is part of the team. We need to find a way to get rid of them. Naare: But how are we going to do that? Diesel: We've tried everything to get rid of them and the steam engines but they kept ruining our plans over and over again. Zach Varmitech: Especially those pesky Wild Rats! Queen Chrysalis: It's Wild Kratts. Zach Varmitech: Whatever. Hawk Moth: I think we should have some kind of plan to get rid of them. I've researched Velma's history. Janja: Velma's history? What do you mean? Hawk Moth: Well, I've been observing the Mystery Incorporated archives and I discovered that Dinkley wasn't really Velma's last surname at all. Diesel 10: What? How's that possible? Hawk Moth: Well, I've discovered that her true surname is Von Dinkenstien. Maleficent: How very interesting. Galvatron (G1): Perhaps we could use this to our advantage. Ushari: Yesss. It'II help get rid of the Irelanders and the Lion Guard for good. Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Correct, Ushari. Sailor John: (chuckles) And we'II be able to complete our plans to rule the 16 realms and other goals that we've failed. Sir Dark Blade: Indeed, Sailor John. We can teach those mystery inc. kids and those foolish Irelanders a lesson for ruining our plans. Ronno: Uh-huh. Ly’ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shrederette: With this information, we can get rid of those Irelanders and rule all of the 16 realms for good. Tonight we strike! laughs evilly as “Tonight We Strike “ plays Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: When you live in the Outlands~ It's better to make your own rules~ Ask anyone outside of Ireland~ The Magic of Friendship's for fools~ Villains: (lots of ha-ha) Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: We go where we want when we want to~ And we conquer~ Yes, we conquer as we please~ That Connor can’t give us a curfew~ Hawk Moth: Or tell us to stay in the trees~ All: No Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so the time is right The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike~ Villains: (ha-ha) Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: So before the Irelanders are ready~ To stop us from doing harm~ We'II make them all feel unsteady We'll give them cause for alarm Villains: Yeah! Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so the time is right The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike~ Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: (laughs) Alright, everyone. Bring it in. Here's the plan. While everyone's in their stations~ We'll be creeping beneath~ And just like a roaring thunder We'll wake them up with our teeth~ Villains: Yeah! Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so the time is right The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Tonight we Strike! Nobody's safe! Villains: The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight We Strike Tonight We Strike~ Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette and villains: The Magic of Friendship's gonna feel our might Tonight We Strike Tonight We Strike~ song ends Ly'ran Linda Ryan/The Utrom Shredderette: Foot Empire, arise and follow me! The Irelanders will never know what hit them! villains followed Linda out of Scar's lair and into the distance. The scene changes to the website called What's Jeepers with Daphne Blake. Daphne Blake is hosting the show Daphne Blake: Hold up, Daphanatics, we're back with another episode of "Jeepers! It's Daphne!" Later on the show, you'll get a sneak peak at my new modeling portfolio. A lot of you keep posting videos or comments asking me about my other career as a mystery-solving teen monster-Buster. Like this video from alexsuperfan2112. Alexsuperfan2112: I'd heard that you're responsible for breaking up the greatest band in history, the Alex super experience. Is that true? Daphne Blake: It sure is, Alexsuperfan2112. It all started when￼ the band accidentally conjured by the ghost of Mamba Wamba. A creepy voodoo witch doctor. Oh, look! We have a live video chat. appears on the screen Fred Jones: Hi, Daph. Daphne Blake: Hi, Fred. Fred Jones: Great show. I just wanted to point out that as Velma has taught us again and again, there's no such thing as ghosts. Mamba wamba here only pretended to be an otherworldly witch doctor. He was really a music producer who got performer Lila to pretend to be a zombie in order to steal a potentially lucrative pop song. Alexsuperfan2112: Oh. Wait, what? Shaggy and Scooby-Doo appeared on the website Shaggy Rogers: Like, hey Daph. Daphne Blake: Shaggy, Scooby! Shaggy Rogers: But I think the musical case was the one with the green phantoms, wasn't it? Daphne Blake: Oh yeah. They were really creeps that crawled. A pair of crooked aptly named lawyers. We were in a tight spot, but once again, Velma's brilliance solved the musical riddle and saved our lives. Boy: Uh, I thought we were gonna see your modeling pics. Velma appears on the screen Daphne Blake: Oh, hi, Velma. Velma Dinkley: Hi, Daphne. Great show. Daphne Blake: Thanks! Hey, I was just singing your brain's praises. Velma Dinkley: I know. I was watching. But that's just number crunching. It's your personal magnetism that allows us to get close enough to bust these sociopaths. Like this one. Remember old Ironface? Daphne Blake: Ugh. Do I ever? Velma Dinkley: He was actually cafe owner mama Mione, masquerading as the ghost of a weird pirate or something, to help convicts escape from prison. Shaggy Rogers: Wait. Like you're thinking of Redbeard's ghost. (gulps) Ohh! That dude was creepy. Scooby-Doo: (GASP) Creepy. Fred Jones: That’s right. At least, until we found out he was C.L. Magnus, a shipping magnate who was stealing from himself and pocketing the insurance. a phone call came from a person Daphne Blake: Mm-hmm. That's right. Hi, Daphanatic, what's your question? Is it about my modeling pictures? Cuthbert Crawley: What? Oh, no. I just searched "Velma Dinkley" and this website came up. I have an urgent message for her. My name is Cuthbert Crawley. I'm a lawyer for her family. Velma Dinkley: Lawyer? Family? (nervously laugh) Uh, this is some sort of scam. click to type off Cuthbert Crawley's call Daphne Blake: Scam? Velma! Velma Dinkley: Oh, Daph, the Internet isn't exactly the most reliable source of information. Nobody checks anything. I mean, look at this. A super suit? Please! And with tiny agents that sit inside this thing? Laughable! Boy: Wait. You're saying that tiny special agents aren't real? But... clicked the video off Daphne Blake: Velma, you're ruining my show. Besides, the beauty of the Internet is the freedom of information. And all the cool stuff you can buy, too. Cuthbert Crawley appeared again Cuthbert Crawley: Velma, please! It's a family emergency. You must come to my office as soon as possible. I'm texting you my address. clicked him off again Velma Dinkley: Whoops. Looks like we lost him. Moving on. Fred Jones: He said it was an emergency. We need to meet him right away. Velma Dinkley: We don’t, Freddy. It’s really okay. Fred Jones: Come on, gang, time's a-wastin'. a beeping noise is heard as the gang hang up Daphne Blake: Well, Daphanatics, I guess that's all for now. Keep liking me, please. Boy: Ooh, wait. What about the modeling pics? computers all went off and the gang set off to see Cuthbert Crawley Fred Jones: Boy, it's great to have the gang back together. Let's go! the Irelanders arrived Connor Lacey: Hi, guys. Fred Jones: Hi, Connor. Long time, no see. Robonyan F: It's seems like forever since we've seen each other. Shaggy Rogers: Indeed it has, Robonyan F. Like, who are your new friends? Starlight Glimmer: I'm Starlight Glimmer. Trixie: I'm the Great and Powerful Trixie! Thorax: I'm Thorax, the new King of the Changelings. Daphne Blake: Nice to meet you. Twilight Sparkle: So, what’s going on here, gang? Fred Jones: Well, Twilight, we've got a call from Velma's lawyer, Cuthbert Crawley has an urgent message for her. Chris Kratt: Well, we better see him and find out what’s going on. Ashima: Can we come along? Shaggy Rogers: Like, sure, Ashima. Scooby Doo: Everybody is welcome to come along for the ride. Velma Dinkley: Guys, you really don't have to go to the trouble of... Fred Jones: Nonsense. A road trip is what we all need. Windblade (PWT): Yeah. Nothing like a road trip to enjoy. Hiro: Windblade's right. Fred Jones: Come on, gang, let's go see this lawyer Crawley. Velma Dinkley: But, Fred, wait! Is the mystery machine even ready? Fred Jones: Is she ready? Mystery Machine rolls to Cuthbert Crawley's office and parked at the building Fred Jones: She's ready. Record time once again. Oh, careful, gang. I just had her detailed and her flowers touched up. Irelanders step outside the Mystery Machine when Fred saw some finger prints Fred Jones: Daph, fingerprints! Let's keep her as shiny as we can for as long as we can. I know it won't last forever, but I have to try. I love you. Mmm... you are such a beauty. Such a beauty. Mushu: Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series